Anything for love
by DriftAway
Summary: this is not you typical Tristan goes to find Rory story. um if u dont believe in Aliens i wouldnt read this cause i dont think u would like it! R/R please!!!!!
1. I would

Disclaimer: ha like I own Gilmore Girls!!! If I did do u think I would be on here writing? Nope, I would be too busy with the real show!!!! Duh!!!  
  
Thank you in advance for reading my story!!!!  
  
When you spend so long looking for something it doesn't occur to you that when you find it, it won't be what you were looking for. The image you hold in your mind doesn't change and it doesn't grow. It just sits there tormenting you so that all you see is it. Soon the image is engrained in the very essence of you and all you know is that you have to find it but what you want to find is not really there at all.  
  
Tristan had spent the last 13 years looking for the girl who unknowingly stole his heart so many years ago. He had graduated from military school and had proceeded to search for Rory. Somehow she managed to evade him for the 13 years after graduation. But now he was standing outside a home in New York. Staring at the wooden door wanting to knock but having no idea what he would say when he saw her or what she would do when she saw him. Would she even remember him? God only knew.  
  
He walked slowly up the stairs in front of her home trying to get the courage to knock. He wanted to see her. He knew he did. Her image had gotten him through two years of torment. Now he was outside her home. He was so close to her that he could hardly walk. He knew he had searched for 13 years for this moment but he still could not will himself to knock on the door.  
  
A.N. I'm so proud of myself! This sounds so deep doesn't it!!! He he he. See I'm not just an anime freak I think sometimes too!!!! Review please!!!!! Tell me if this is still rushed like my other story is!!!! Please!!!! 


	2. Do anything

A.N. He He He! Second chapter!!! I love this one. But it is mostly dialog. I think it may be short but I have to get something posted or I'm gonna melt or something.  
  
Tristan lightly knocked on the solid wooden door. A young girl answered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Is your mother home?"  
  
"Mother? Do you want to talk to Crissy?"  
  
"Is Crissy an adult?"  
  
"Well close enough. She is 12."  
  
"Is your father home?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you."  
  
"Yes I guess that is right. Well may I speak to Crissy?"  
  
"Are you a bad man?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My daddy said not to talk to men who show up at the door. He said they could be bad men. He said to go get Crissy or to close the door."  
  
"Well your daddy is a smart man. So when will he be home?"  
  
"I'm not aloud to tell you that either. I'll just go get Crissy."  
  
The young girl closed the door and Tristan herd the lock click. A girl who was considerably older than the child before opened it a moment later.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tristan Dugrey and I'm looking for a woman named Rory."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is my mother. She has been missing for about four years now."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yeah you know like can't be found. No one has seen her."  
  
"Oh. My God. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah me too. You should come back when my father is home. I think he would want to talk to you."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She had dreams about you before she went missing. I recognize your name from her diary. I don't think I should be telling you this so just comeback when my dad is here. He will be home at 6:00. don't come just then though. He will be tired. He won't want to talk to you when he is tired. Maybe 7:00. He should be fine by then."  
  
"OK. Thank you very much Crissy."  
  
"Yeah. Hey how did u know my name?"  
  
"Your little sister mentioned it."  
  
"Darn you Catiy." The girl said to herself as she closed the door.  
  
A.N. good? Bad? Stupid? Oh so you know the little girls name Catiy is pronounced like Katie. R/R please!!!! 


	3. For love

When Tristan returned later that evening he had no trouble walking up the stairs to the home but when he got to the door he froze once again. What he learned here could change everything in him forever. His 13 years of searching may have been in vain. He knocked much the same way he had before, quietly and slowly. This time a man answered. The man was about Tristan's high but had dark black hair. He appeared to be Tristan's age except for a few streaks of silver running through his messy mass of hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello. My name is Tristan Dugrey. I came earlier looking for Rory Gilmore and your daughters informed me to come back later if I wished to speak to someone"  
  
"Mariano."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mariano. Her last name was.is Mariano."  
  
"Oh sorry for my mistake."  
  
"I am aware of your name but of little else of you. My wife mentioned dreams that you were in but gave no hints as to who you are."  
  
"I went to school with her. Well for a little while at lest. It's a long story would you mind if we found a place to sit down?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Please come in."  
  
Jess led Tristan to a couch.  
  
"Ok now I will explain. Rory came to Chilton as I assume you know. She was in my class. My role in her life was mostly to annoy her. Which I did rather well. She never particularly liked me; in fact she said she hated me on two occasions that I know of. Even though she hated me I was drawn to her. I'm not sure why. I guess cause she was the one I couldn't have. When I was sent to military school I never saw her again. I have been looking for her since graduation 13 years ago and now have found her home of at least what use to be. Now your story."  
  
"My name is Jess Mariano. I moved to Starshollow during my senior year. I met Rory and for some reason she wanted me more than bag boy and we became a couple. We broke up when I moved in with my father but I moved back knowing that she was more important."  
  
Tristan noticed the worry lines in the mans forehead deepened when he spoke of Rory.  
  
"We got back together and I asked her to marry me. She said yes and within a month we were married. About a year later my daughter Christina was born. Two years after, my sons Caleb and Cole were born. During Rory's pregnancy with my daughter Catiy she began telling me about her dreams. They were vivid almost memory like dreams. She said that she was in a ship laying on a table looking around unable to move. Two small people like creatures walked up to her. She described them as having large almond shaped eyes and no mouths. Rory said that she looked over and saw you laying on another table looking at her. She tried to signal you but like before couldn't move. Apparently you looked at her until the creatures came between your line of vishion and she could no longer see if you were looking at her. I don't know what happened to her and you can be sure that I have tried to find out, but before she went missing the number of dreams were increasing. I'm not one to believe in things like this but I don't think her "dreams" were dreams. I think they took her."  
  
"You are saying you think that your wife was taken by Aliens?"  
  
"As odd as it sounds yes that is what I believe."  
  
A.N. ok I finally got to the kinda good part. Good? Bad? Please tell me. 


	4. I'd Run

Tristan stared at Jess. His mind raced. He had experienced those dreams too. He had thought they were the product of him looking for her so long. He thought his mind just missed her as much as his heart did. Tristan Turned to Jess,  
  
"Mr. Mariano,"  
  
"Jess"  
  
"OK, Jess, I don't know how to say this, or if its good or bad news, but, I've had those dreams too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I stopped having them about 4 years ago."  
  
"When Rory went missing."  
  
"I think, I can help find her"  
  
"How?" Jess asked questioningly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but there was a reason I was there with her. I wasn't there for nothing."  
  
"I'd love to believe that." Jess said truly wishing he could.  
  
Catiy walked up to Jess  
  
"Daddy, is he a bad man?"  
  
Jess and Tristan were both surprised by the question. "No hunny, where did you get that idea from?"  
  
"You said that the men who show up at the door when you aren't here are bad men. He was here earlier"  
  
"Its good you remembered that Hun but what else did I say would tell you the men were bad?"  
  
The little girl looked up at him smiling, proud that she still remembered what he had said  
  
"They wear black suits and drive old black cars. They might ask mean questions about you, or mommy."  
  
"Good, now what do you do when you see them?"  
  
"Close the door fast, lock it, and go into Crissy's room."  
  
"Good"  
  
Tristan sat, surprised at the conversation the girl and Jess were having.  
  
"Men show up at your door like that?"  
  
"We just have a little problem, no big deal"  
  
"I think it is a big deal."  
  
Catiy look frightened  
  
"IT'S NOTHING!" Jess said suddenly full of anger "I have listened to all I need to hear, now if you would kindly stop scaring my daughter, and leave, I would be grateful"  
  
Tristan got up and left without saying another word. Jess started rubbing his temples. Catiy was more frightened by her fathers yelling then by Tristans comment.  
  
"Daddy, will we ever see Mommy again?"  
  
Jess hugged his daughter "I don't know baby, I don't know."  
  
A.N. I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update!! I have been so busy for so long! I just started homeschooling and have more free time now, so I will keep up on this now! But I have discovered, since I have A.D.D. it is hard for me to maintain more than one story. So for a little while I will only be updating one story. Review and tell me which on you think it should be. I promise to be better about updating in the future!!!!  
  
Drift Away 


End file.
